Phoenix Wright: Trials of Evolution
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: A crossover between Heroes Season 3 and Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Phoenix Wright possesses an ability that could neutralize Arthur Petrelli's plans. Arthur Petrelli can't allow that to happen. He diverts resources to have Phoenix eliminated.
1. Trials of Evolution

"_**Trials of Evolution"**_

**Arthur Petrelli, Gabriel Gray, & Elle Bishop**

**Pinehearst Company, Fort Lee, New Jersey**

The wheels of destiny were set in motion as it would be inevitable for Pinehearst and The Company to have a brutal showdown with each other. Recently, the speedster known as Daphne Millbrook had betrayed Arthur Petrelli and instead sided with Matt Parkman. However, Arthur Petrelli would be joined by Gabriel Gray a.k.a. Sylar, Elle Bishop, and Tracy Strauss (the twin sister of the late-Niki Sanders). Arthur was already busy neutralizing people that have posed threats to his plans.

He had also killed Matt's father, Maury Parkman.

Recently, Arthur stole the ability from Adam Monroe. Monroe was one of the original founders of The Company. Now, Monroe was nothing but a pile of ashes. Apparently, four-hundred years of old age had caught up with Monroe after having his ability of spontaneous cell regeneration stolen from him by Arthur Petrelli.

He had also stolen all of Peter Petrelli's abilities. With the acquired ability of time-space manipulation, Arthur was able to teleport to Botswana, Africa. There, he used the ability of telekinesis to behead and kill Usutu. Usutu has the ability of precognition. Plus, he managed to place his wife, Angela in a comatose state. Also, Arthur managed to make Hiro Nakamura think that he is ten years old.

There were a bunch of things that Arthur was doing.

However, there was another threat that Arthur needed getting rid of. There was an ace attorney out in Los Angeles, California. This defense attorney had an uncanny ability. It was an ability that the defense attorney himself did not even know about. However, it seemed to have manifested without the defense attorney's knowing about it.

Gabriel and Elle sat together on a black leather couch in Arthur's office. Arthur walked up to Gabriel and Elle to hand them a blue folder. Gabriel would take the folder and open up to examine the contents. Elle would also take a look.

"He's pretty cute," Elle said.

Gabriel winced a bit in jealousy as he saw the picture. He would look up to his father and ask, "Who is he, father?"

"He is an ace defense attorney named Phoenix Wright," Arthur answered.

"Isn't this a job for a legal team?" Sylar asked.

"Wright has a dangerous ability. He does not know about this ability yet. If and when he does, Wright could serious hinder if not destroy our plans," Arthur said. "I can't have that."

"What is his ability?" Sylar asked.

"You'll find out when you see him," Arthur answered.

"Is he that powerful?" Sylar asked.

"Don't try to copy his ability," Arthur added.

"Bring him here?" Elle asked.

"Preferably. If you can't, then kill him," Arthur ordered.

"Yes, father," Gabriel replied.

Gabriel and Elle would rise from the couch and leave the office. The two of them would have to seriously work together in order to kill Phoenix Wright. Arthur would walk back to his desk and take a seat.

He would pull up all the information on Phoenix Wright. Petrelli has been paying close attention to the career of Phoenix Wright. There were newspaper clippings on Arthur's desk that showed Wright in the DL-6 case and the SL-9 case. For a young attorney, Phoenix Wright was definitely an ace.

**Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey**

**Wright & Co. Law Offices **

Maya Fey, the sister of the late Mia Fey was in the main room of the law office watching the latest episode of the Steel Samurai. It was Wright that represented the defense for the Steel Samurai, Will Powers. This was a murder case in which Powers' co-star Jack Hammer was murdered. But, the real culprit was found.

Powers was forever grateful to Wright.

"Maya, can you turn that down?" Wright asked with a sigh.

"It's almost over, Nick!" Maya said from the other room.

Wright had a tough time on his hand. He was recently handed a type of case. It was a grizzly case. Wright looked at the crime scene photos. Actually, there were several crime sprees. The pictures were of victims that had the tops of their heads opened up.

Their heads were sliced right off with extreme precision.

Some of the victims' names were on file: Bob Bishop, Bridgette Bailey, Charlene Andrews, Zane Taylor, Dale Smither, Gael Cruz, Ted Sprague, and Isaac Mendez. Apparently, there was one suspect. The suspect was an employee at Primatech Paper.

Bishop, Bailey, and Cruz were employees of Primatech.

Wright sighed as knew this was going to be a very hard case. He didn't even know who the prosecutor was going to be, either. So far, Miles Edgeworth had taken up residence somewhere in England or France. Franziska von Karma had returned to Germany. Diego Armando a.k.a. Godot was in prison for murder.

Until then, Wright was going to have to learn as much of the murder cases as possible. He would have to find connections.

This seemed to be a string of random killings. But there was a connection between Bishop, Bailey, and Cruz. It was the one thing that had kept throwing Wright off track. Andrews was murdered somewhere in Texas. Andrews was a waitress at a diner.

Sprague and Mendez were murdered in New York City. Neither Sprague nor Mendez had any connections to Primatech. Sprague was a person suspected of terrorism. Mendez was a comic book artist.

Taylor was murdered in his home at Virginia Beach, Virginia. There was no connection between Primatech and Taylor present. Taylor was a musician.

There was the murder of Smither in Bozeman, Montana. There was no distinct connection between Primatech and Smither. Smither was a mechanic.

It was getting to the point where it frustrated Wright. For some reason, Primatech was paying for the defense of the employee who authorities have dubbed as "Sylar." There were no clues to who this Sylar was.

The episode of Steel Samurai was over.

Maya would walk forward towards the front of the desk and look at the grizzly pictures. "Wow Nick, this is new," she said to Wright.

"Tell me about it," Wright replied. There was the tone of frustration in his voice. He looked up. "We have to make sure that Pearls does not see these pictures." The last thing Wright wanted to happen was Pearls looking at the pictures and getting all sorts of nightmares.

"You think you'll need Mia?" Maya asked.

Wright nodded. "Yeah, I for one am stumped on this case." But he was suspicious on why Primatech offered to pay the legal expenses.

**Miles Edgeworth**

**London, England**

The ace prosecutor Miles Edgeworth sat at the balcony of a high end restaurant by himself with a comic book in his left hand and a cup of Earl Grey tea in his right hand. He was taking small sips while going through the pages of the 9th Wonders comic book. It was no surprise that Edgeworth was into cartoons and comic books. In his office, there was a figurine of the Steel Samurai. It should not be surprising that Edgeworth reads 9th Wonders.

So far, the storyline of 9th Wonders had caught Edgeworth's attention. Edgeworth did a spit take as he spat out his tea on the table cloth. His eyes widened as he saw what had happened next. The scene of the next page had taken place at the Wright & Co. Law Office. It was playing out like it was right now at the law offices.

The world already knew that Wright was handling the serial killer case. Slowly, Edgeworth would turn the next page. On that page, it was Wright and Maya talking about the case. Edgeworth was frozen in shock.

He did not know what to make of it. Edgeworth was a man of logic and science. However, he had to accept that there were things that went beyond logic. It was during the time where Edgeworth had to take over for Wright to defend Iris Hawthorne.

Edgeworth would take a slow deep breath before sipping his tea. Then, he would turn the page. There, he would see the scene of Gabriel and Elle talking about Phoenix Right. Edgeworth had a look of shock and terror as he read about those two talking about killing Wright. One part of Edgeworth was saying that this was just a comic book. The other part of Edgeworth was saying that maybe these two were actually talking about killing Wright.

If it was Franziska von Karma that was reading, she probably would have dismissed it as a "foolishly foolish attempt of foolish foolery."

He would turn the next page.

The scene of the comic story would shift to the Pinehearst Company in New Jersey. There, Arthur Petrelli would be talking with Benjamin "Knox" Washington and Flint Gordon, Jr.

Reading on, Edgeworth saw that Arthur was instructing them to kill Phoenix Wright should Gabriel and Elle fail their mission.

"_Does Wright even know he's in a comic book?" _Edgeworth thought to himself. But, it wouldn't hurt to call Wright and ask.

Pulling a cell-phone out from his pocket, Edgeworth would dial the number of the Wright & Co. Law Offices.

After turning the next page, Edgeworth was at the end of the comic. He would have to stop at Sam's Comics and get the next issue of 9th Wonders.


	2. Guess Who Has Precognition?

**Miles Edgeworth**

**Sam's Comics – London, England**

Edgeworth did not waste any time getting the next issue of the popular 9th Wonders comic book. However, Edgeworth did not buy just that copy. He decided to buy a bunch of other issues of 9th Wonders. While Edgeworth was a man of science and logic, he had come to accept that there are things that go beyond science and logic. He had seen it first hand with the psyche locks when he had to take over for Wright that one time.

Quickly, Edgeworth would turn to the pages. As he turned the first page, Edgeworth would get the shock of his life. He would stand frozen looking at the first page of where the story was now taking place. The scene was taking place at the London, England location of Sam's Comics. There was Edgeworth standing at the counter flipping through the pages of the comic book. If Edgeworth had a sip of tea, he probably would have done a spit take.

"This has to be a joke…" Edgeworth said to himself. He would take a few deep breaths. There was the need to rationalize the entire situation. Perhaps that this was coincidence and that the person on that page of the comic book was not really Miles Edgeworth. Edgeworth would turn the next page where the next scene would take place at the Wright and Co. Law Offices in Los Angeles, California.

At that scene, Wright was trying to get in touch with a former Los Angeles Police Officer known as Matt Parkman. On that page, Wright was on the phone trying to call Detective Dick Gumshoe. Edgeworth let out a sigh as he thought about the notion of Gumshoe investigating Sylar. He had the feeling that Gumshoe would do something that would cause his pay to get cut in half.

There was the legitimate concern that "Sylar," "Elle," "Knox," and "Flint" would try to keep Wright. At the same time, Edgeworth was curious about this "evolved human ability" that Wright possessed. As Edgeworth turned the page, he would see a rather interesting scene. He was wondering whether or not this was for real or not.

At the same time, Edgeworth considered suing the publishers of 9th Wonders on the grounds of likeness and so forth. Perhaps Edgeworth could demand monthly royalty fees. Unfortunately, the artist was killed. Isaac Mendez, the artist for 9th Wonders, had died. He was murdered. His legs and hands were impaled. Also, Isaac's head was cut open by Sylar.

If Edgeworth could, he would have prosecuted Sylar to the fullest extent of the law. He would ensure that Sylar would get the death penalty. Despite Edgeworth's age, he was one of the fiercest prosecutors in the world.

But that train of thought was rudely interrupted by this next scene. Edgeworth really wanted to do a spit take after reading this next scene. He would give a huff. "You have to be kidding me," Edgeworth muttered to himself.

**Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey**

**Wright & Co. Law Offices – Los Angeles, California**

There, Wright was sitting behind his desk trying to reach Detective Dick Gumshoe. Apparently the line was busy. Unfortunately, Wright would not be able to talk to Gumshoe this instant. His old school buddy Larry Butz, the professional screw-up, came running into the office with his drawing pad. Apparently, Larry had some interesting news to tell Wright. So far, there was a level of excitement.

Wright would only sigh and shake his head. Larry was a nice guy that meant well; but, he was a major screw up. Now, Larry was trying his hands at being an artist. Apparently, Larry had a lot of improving that needed to be done.

"Larry, I'm kind of-" Wright said.

"This is important!" Larry stressed.

"_I might as well hear Larry out or I'll never hear the end of it,"_ Wright thought to himself. He would hang up the phone and call Gumshoe up another day.

"What's so important?" Wright asked.

"I can draw the future," Larry said.

Wright raised a brow at Larry. There was a moment of silence from both Wright and Maya. Then they both broke in a fit of laughter. The thought of Larry being able to draw the future was a bit farfetched. Wright would catch his breath again. Then he looked at Larry who was about to cry.

"I tell you that I can draw the future, I get made fun of by my friends," Larry said as he was about to cry up a river.

Quickly, Maya would run over to Larry and walk him to the couch. "Don't cry, Larry. We were just having fun. Don't cry," Maya said to Larry.

"Being able to draw the future does seem farfetched," Wright said. "You draw anything relating to the future?" he asked.

Larry nodded as he sat on the couch and held up his drawing book. Wright would see what Larry has drawn. He would take the drawing book from Larry's hand and flip through the pages.

Wright would look at the first drawing which was of a solar eclipse. But, there were a few people streaking through the background. He could only raise a brow and look at Larry.

"A bunch of people are supposed to streak naked when a solar eclipse hits?" Wright asked.

Larry nervously laughed. "The streaking people were something I added afterwards."

Wright slowly nodded, "right…" Then Wright would look at the next page. This one was a more gruesome scene. In this picture, Wright and Maya were on the floor in a pool of blood in the office of Arthur Petrelli. Apparently Maya's head was separated from the body and Wright's body was cut in half. The lower half of the body was set on fire. So far, this was done by a masked man holding a bloodied chainsaw. "I'm supposed to die by a chainsaw wielding maniac?"

Larry shook his head. "I added the chainsaw maniac afterwards because I thought it would be cool."

Wright could only do a sweat drop. "Gee, thanks Larry…" He was a bit sarcastic. So far, he could not really tell if Larry was telling the truth. Then again, Wright got a strange call from Edgeworth about he and Maya being in some comic book called 9th Wonders. He thought that Edgeworth was joking. But, Edgeworth is a person that lacks a sense of humor. Perhaps the lack of humor came from the von Karma family.

Then Wright would flip the page and look at the next picture. This one was of a heavily injured Phoenix Wright sitting against the wall with his t-shirt torn up. Wright was bleeding from the nose in this one. Standing before Wright was Arthur Petrelli who was holding a blue colored flame over his hand. Apparently, Arthur's skin was red. In addition, Arthur had a black goatee, a dark red tail, and devil horns.

"Wait, I'm going to be burnt to a crisp by Lucifer?" Wright asked. He looked at the blue flames. "Why does Lucifer have blue flames? Shouldn't his flames be red?"

"His skin's not really red, I made it red afterwards. I thought it would be cooler if I added the devil horns and tail," Larry said.

Wright could only sigh and narrow his eyes at Larry. _"I'll give points to Larry for his sense of creativity,"_ Wright thought to himself.

"Maybe you can show us," Maya suggested.

"_This I have to see,"_ Wright thought to himself.

It seemed that Larry was more than happy to demonstrate his ability to Wright and Maya. Taking a deep breath, Larry would close his eyes. In a few seconds, Larry's eyes would open up as if he was in a trance as his eyes had become completely white.

"Larry?" Wright asked.

Larry had ignored Wright. Instead, Larry would grab the pencil and crayons. He would start drawing the "future."

"This is so cool!" Maya exclaimed.

Only thing Wright did was gape at what was going on. He would wave his hand in front of Larry. But, Larry continued to ignore Wright. Larry was completely unaware of what was going on around him.

This was strange. At the same time, it was not strange. Wright would take a deep breath as he turned to face Maya. "Maya, I need you to contact Mia. I think I'll need her help," Wright said.

Maya nodded as she would use her ability to channel the spirit of her deceased older sister Mia. In a few seconds, Maya was gone and in her place was Mia.

"You called, Wright?" Mia asked with a smile.

Wright nodded. "I think I need your help on this one. I got a call from Edgeworth today saying that we are in this comic called 9th Wonders. And now, Larry claims he can paint the future. I don't think he is exaggerating." He would point Mia in the direction of Larry who was still in his trance.

Mia would turn to face Larry, who was still drawing. For some reason, Mia was fairly calm with the situation. "I didn't expect Larry to have the power of precognition," Mia said.

"Precognition?" Wright asked.

"Larry does have the ability to paint or draw the future. I have met a few of those people back at the Kurain village," Mia explained. She then turned to face Phoenix, "there are things in this world that not many people can or will comprehend."

"I can see that," Wright said. "One of the pictures depicted my death…"

Mia nodded. "That means you're in danger. Someone's out to kill you."

"But who?" Wright asked.

Mia shrugged her shoulders, "that's something you're going to have to find out."

**Miles Edgeworth**

**Sam's Comics – London, England**

"If Butz can draw the future, I fear for this world," Edgeworth said. But, it was something that Edgeworth could not ignore. Quickly, Edgeworth would pull a cell phone out from his coat and dial a number. "Hello? I am Miles Edgeworth and I need to be on the next available flight to Los Angeles, California. The soonest flight if possible."

The person on the other line said that the flight would be leaving in an hour and the only vacant seat was on first class.

"First class will do," Edgeworth said. "Do they serve tea on first class?" The person said that they did. "Alright, thank you. I'll give you my account number."

Edgeworth would give out the details of the account and hang up. He would put the cell phone back into his coat. Then, Edgeworth would go back to looking at the comic book. After turning the next page, Edgeworth gaped. The scene went back to London, England. This time, the scene revolved around Edgeworth who just called for a ticket on a flight to Los Angeles, California.

"For the love of…" Edgeworth said.

Quickly, Edgeworth would leave Sam's Comic. He would get into his vehicle with chauffeur and head out to Heathrow International Airport to hop on the next flight to Los Angeles, California. If everything in that comic was true, then Wright was going to need Edgeworth's help.

**Arthur Petrelli**

**Pinehearst Company – Fort Lee, New Jersey**

Arthur had sat on the leather couch in the middle of his office. Apparently there were other files that Arthur was looking at. He wanted to do as much research on Wright as possible. However, these were files on people that had evolved human abilities. Arthur needed to get rid of all the people that were close to Wright. But, he knew that Wright had made several enemies in the process.

There were files on the following: Maya Fey, Pearl Fey, Larry Butz, and Miles Edgeworth. So far the powers of Maya and Pearl were already known. It was already established that Larry had the ability of precognition. But what power did Miles Edgeworth have?

But, Arthur was familiar with the enemies Wright had made. One specific enemy that Wright had made was Morgan Fey, the aunt of Mia and Maya Fey. She was the mother of Pearl Fey. Arthur knew all about Morgan trying to instill Pearl as the head of the Kurain Village. He needed to find a way to get Morgan out of jail. To Arthur, Morgan Fey would be a strong ally to Pinehearst and his plans of a "new world."

Once the formula was perfected, Arthur could grant powers to all of Wright's enemies. Perhaps they would want to exact their revenge on Wright. Then, he would rise from his seat and walk to his desk. Arthur would grab the phone and dial a number.

"Get me the body of Dahlia Hawthorne," Arthur ordered.

Then Arthur would hang up the phone. Arthur could go ahead and kill those people at any time. But, he needed to find a way to get them away from Wright.

**Angela Petrelli**

**Company Hospital – Hartsdale, New York**

Angela Petrelli, the wife of Arthur Petrelli, sat behind her desk. She too was looking over a file on Phoenix Wright. Apparently Angela knew about the power that Wright possesses. But, she knew that Wright did not know himself. Wright's power would be useful in fighting against Arthur's plan to give people in the world superpowers. She had the ability to dream of the future. This was not a very pleasant future.

She knew that Arthur was going to try to kill Wright. There was something she had to do in order to stop Arthur from doing such a thing. Also, nobody would be able to teach Wright how to use his ability. It would be up to Wright to find out for himself. So far, it is a potential ability that could put a major dent in Arthur's plans.

**Franziska von Karma**

**Berlin, Germany**

Franziska was sitting in a seat on the metro. Apparently, she had received a call from her "little brother" Miles Edgeworth. So far, it seemed that Edgeworth needed Franziska's help. After that incident in the death of Misty Fey, Franziska was slowly starting to believe in things that would go beyond science and logic. Edgeworth did not really disclose much of the details to Franziska. All she was told that someone was out to kill Wright.

In court battles, Franziska had a perfect record. The von Karma family had thrived on "perfection." However, Franziska's perfect record was destroyed by Wright. Wright has not lost a case before. He had beaten both Franziska and her father Manfred. The thought of Wright dying let alone getting killed was unacceptable to Franziska. She wanted to face Wright again in court and actually beat him.

"_Who is this foolishly foolish fool that is trying to kill this equally foolishly foolish fool of a man,"_ Franziska thought to herself. So far, it seemed urgent. She was supposed to be on the investigation in a string of bank robberies that had taken place across Germany in a matter of months. However, there were no suspects and it was getting on Franziska's nerves.

But beating Wright was far more important. If someone was out to kill Wright, Franziska had to step in. She could not let anybody kill Wright.


	3. The Power of Objection

**Sylar and Elle Bishop**

**Wright & Co. Law Offices – Los Angeles, California**

It was Sylar and Elle Bishop that appeared in front of the Wright & Co. Law Offices. The two were briefed by Arthur Petrelli about the unknown but dangerous power that Phoenix Wright ended up possessing. Both of them were warned to be extremely carefully when approaching and confronting Wright. However, the two of them seemed to be a bit confident in their own abilities.

"What if there are people with Wright?" Sylar asked?

"Do you have to ask?" Elle asked in response. She was not above taking hostages. Due to Elle's sociopath mindset, she was not above "collateral damage." To Elle, collateral damage was part of the job.

It had gotten Elle in trouble a lot back at Primatech. Her father, Bob Bishop, was no longer the head of Primatech. Elle was no longer an agent for Primatech. She and Sylar were now agents of the Pinehearst Company.

"Ready?" Elle asked.

Sylar nodded.

Elle would hold out her right hand as it sparked with bright blue bolts of electricity. She had ruthless precision and accuracy in her strikes. In the case of Wright, Elle was planning to incinerate him.

However, Sylar was far more interested in Wright's "power."

Sylar would hold out his hand and telekinetically open the door to the lobby area. The two of them would nonchalantly enter through the entrance and make their way up the steps to the lobby.

They would slowly walk up the steps. Neither of them wanted to make a sound and alert anybody that was sitting around in the lobby. As they got close enough towards the entrance of the main lobby, Sylar and Elle would stop in their tracks. They would keep to the walls and listen to the conversation going on between Larry, Phoenix, and Maya.

"What did Mia say?" Maya asked.

Phoenix sat back on a chair facing opposite of Larry who was in his "precognition mode." He was drawing yet another picture. That was the only thing Larry could do in order to pass the time. At the end of each picture, Larry would make "readjustments."

Giving a sigh, Phoenix would bow his head down. "Mia said it is up to me to figure out who's trying to kill me."

"Mia?" Elle whispered to herself.

Sylar remained quiet. Now he was getting curious on whom this Mia person was. For the meantime, the two of them would continue to ease drop on the conversation between the three people.

"Awwww," Maya pouted.

"Edgeworth said he's coming here soon," Phoenix added. He would lean his head back and relax a bit. If Phoenix relaxed, maybe he could think of something to do next.

At that time, Larry snapped out of his trance.

Phoenix and Maya turned to face Larry. "What did you draw this time?" Phoenix asked with an impassioned tone of voice. This was getting to the point where Larry was getting a bit boring. His pictures were still the same. However, Phoenix was not fully convinced on if Larry could actually draw the future.

Larry placed down his sketch pad. The newest drawing was of Sylar and Elle leaning against the wall ease dropping on their conversation. Phoenix and Maya turned to examine the picture Larry had finished drawing. Again, the picture was below of what an amateur could do.

"_I would be convinced that this power would help Larry draw better,"_ Phoenix thought to himself.

"Who are these two?" Maya asked curiously.

Larry shrugged his shoulders. "I only draw them," he answered.

Sylar and Elle looked at each other with a sense of shock, alarm, and fear. The person had precognition. They were starting to believe that this mission would be easier said than done.

Larry looked down at the picture. He would look at Elle in the picture. "I wonder if she's single…"

"If she's real," Phoenix jokingly interjected giving Larry a ribbing insult.

"Why do you have to be so mean?!" Larry sniffled. His eyes started to tear up. He was about to cry up a river.

Elle was wide-eyed at the thought of her and this person hooking up. She would turn away from Sylar. With her other hand, Elle would press a finger on her tongue that was sticking out. The thought of them two together made Elle want to vomit.

Her right hand started to charge up with more electricity. It seemed that Larry would be the first one that Elle would kill.

Phoenix looked at the picture again. "Then again, isn't her chest a bit flat?" he asked. He didn't really mean it. Phoenix just needed to get Larry to not cry in his office.

"_FLAT?!"_ Elle thought to herself.

"_What kind of peanut gallery is this?"_ Sylar thought to himself. This was a situation that not even his intuitive aptitude could help him out with. This ability allowed Sylar to learn and analyze things. However, this was one situation that Sylar could not analyze.

For the first time, Sylar did not really want to learn. He didn't want to learn about Larry.

"_FLAT?!" _Elle thought to herself again. She was literally screaming inside her head. The thought of someone saying she had a flat chest enraged Elle. Now she wanted to murder Phoenix Wright for implying that I have a flat chest.

Sylar turned to face a seething Elle.

"Elle, please calm down," Sylar calmly begged. He knew what was going to happen if Elle blew her top. The mission would go wrong, they would have to retreat, and report back to a very unsatisfied Arthur Petrelli. Disappointing Arthur was by no means an option.

Elle would take slow and deep breaths to relax.

At that moment, Larry cheered up. "I got it; I'll just make her breasts bigger!"

Elle would gape at that remark. She would look at her chest. Sylar and Elle would peer through the entrance way as they would watch Larry add his own "touches" to the picture.

Right now, Sylar was thinking about what a sad individual that person was.

Phoenix would let out a slight laugh as he shook his head at Larry redoing the picture. Larry would make Elle's bust size a triple-D cup in the picture.

"I'm giving her a triple-D cup," Larry said with excitement.

Elle froze at the thought. She would look down at her chest. There was no way that Elle would want a D-cup let alone a triple-D cup.

Sylar turned to face Elle. His eyes would shift and look at Elle's chest. Now he was starting to imagine Elle with a triple-D cup.

Maya would hover over Larry as he gave Elle in the drawing a triple-D cup. She would gape at what Larry was doing. "Whoa, she looks like a cow!"

"_A COW?!" _Elle thought. She was starting to get very pissed off. The cow remark had also gotten Sylar's undivided attention. Now he wanted to kill them for insulting Elle. Like Elle, Sylar had now given looks to kill.

"I got it!," Larry beamed. "I'm going to give her a sexy milk maid outfit!" Before Larry could get to work, Elle would storm in the lobby.

"Do it and die!" Elle lashed out. She had looks to kill.

The "playful" atmosphere of the office turned very intense as everybody turned to face Elle. Phoenix and Maya looked at the drawing and then back at Elle who was standing right before their very eyes.

"The woman of my dreams is real!" Larry cried out.

"Woman of dreams my ass!" Elle exclaimed. She had overheard the entire conversation. "As if I would ever go out with a pathetic loser!"

Larry started to tear up again.

Phoenix slowly rose up and looked at the picture again. "Wow, she is real-"

Elle didn't hesitate as she held out her right hand and fired a near lethal bolt of electricity at Phoenix's chest. Before Phoenix could say anything, the bolt of electricity had made full contact.

The impact called Phoenix to fly back from where he stood to the opposite end of the room. Phoenix would hit the wall with a violent impact, bounce off, and land on the floor. He would curl up, groan, and roll on his back. Phoenix was in a state of shock and pain.

Larry and Maya stood frozen in shock at what happened.

"Nick…?" Maya softly asked. She was in a state of fear.

Larry turned to face an angered Elle and turned to face a barely conscious Phoenix. For the moment, Phoenix was seeing stars. Phoenix was groaning in immense pain. On top of that, there was a hole burned through Phoenix's shirt. Phoenix's chest was charred black. However, Phoenix was still alive.

"Whoa, not cool! Not cool at all!" Larry exclaimed. He was about to confront Elle.

Elle turned and gave Larry the glare of death. On top of that, Elle would hold up an electrically charged fist.

Larry would jump back with fright. "Don't hurt me!"

Elle was silent. She was debating whether to kill Larry, hurt Larry, or do both to Larry. Giving another look at Larry, she would give a sigh of disgust. "You really need to grow a pair."

Then it occurred to Maya. Everything was true. These two people were out to kill Phoenix. She would turn to face the barely conscious Phoenix.

"NICK!" Maya exclaimed in fear and concern for her friend's life. Before she could do anything, Maya found herself being pushed and held up against one of the opposing walls. While being pinned, Maya couldn't do anything but talk.

Sylar entered into the lobby with his right arm held out. He was the one responsible for pinning Maya against the wall. Maya's eyes shifted towards Sylar who approached the desk. Her eyes would shift back to the barely conscious Phoenix.

"Nick, get up! Please get-" Maya said before being cut off by Sylar. Sylar's hand made a motion of a grip. He would telekinetically grip Maya by the throat to keep her from screaming for help. Sylar would turn to face the desk of the drawings Larry made.

His hand would still be held out to keep Maya pinned against the wall.

With the other hand, Sylar would telekinetically grab the pictures that Larry drew. Looking at each of them one at a time, Sylar would raise an eyebrow. He took a look of the one with the solar eclipse.

"A bunch of people are going to streak when a solar eclipse hit?" Sylar asked Larry.

"Oh, that. I put my own personal touches after I'm done," Larry answered.

Sylar gave a sarcastic nod. He wasn't an artist; but, Sylar could tell a crappy artist from a professional.

"A person like you doesn't deserve an ability," Sylar said with disgust. He was disgusted that a person like Larry had a special ability.

Then Sylar would turn to face Maya. He would slowly walk towards her. Sylar could tell that Maya also possessed a special ability. Maya's heart was beating like crazy. She was afraid, very afraid.

Maya wanted to call for her big sister.

Sylar would loosen the telekinetic grip on Maya's neck. Maya started to take fast breaths as she could breathe again.

"What is your ability?" Sylar asked.

Maya defiantly shook her head, "not telling!" Sylar signaled to Elle.

"Tell me or artist boy dies," Sylar demanded.

Maya was still defiant. Larry was about to piss his pants as Elle was planning to zap him with a more than lethal dose of electricity. This would be beyond overkill. Larry kept to the wall as he hyperventilated like crazy.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!" Larry sobbed as he started to cry out a river. He even went on his knees to plead for his life.

"Your friend doesn't want to die," Sylar said to Maya. "Maybe I'll give you some extra incentive," he added. With the other hand Sylar would place the thumb and his index finger of his left hand close together at the side of Maya's neck.

He would start to make an incision on the side of Maya's neck.

Maya started to scream and cry in pain as Sylar started to "torture her." Elle would also follow lead as she was about to send a lethal jolt to Larry's body.

"HOLD IT!"

The words ringed through the minds of Sylar and Elle as they stood frozen as if their minds short circuited. They stopped what they were doing and placed their hands down. Maya landed on her feet as she slowly started to move away from Sylar. Larry started to move away from Elle.

After five seconds, Sylar and Elle snapped out of it. Sylar no longer had Maya in a grip. Elle no longer had Larry as a hostage. The two of them were wondering what had just happened. Then they remembered those two words that rang through their minds.

Sylar and Elle turned to face Phoenix who managed to stagger back up to his feet. He was breathing hard and heavy. Phoenix's left hand was clutched over his bare chest. After this, Phoenix was going to have to get a new change of clothes.

Phoenix's eyes would shift towards Elle, "I must thank you for that jolt of electricity." He turned to face Larry and Maya. "You guys all right?"

Maya nodded happily. Larry rapidly nodded. Phoenix turned to face Larry who just pissed his pants. He looked down to see the puddle that Larry recently made.

"_Looks like I'm going to need to get new carpeting,"_ Phoenix thought to himself.

"Not for long," Sylar coldly said as he used telekinesis to pick Maya back off the floor again.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix demanded.

Sylar's brain short circuited as his arm dropped. At the same time, Maya fell on her behind as she gasped for air again.

Elle turned to face Sylar. Now she was starting to understand what Arthur meant by the "dangerous" power that Phoenix Wright had possessed.

"That's it, I'm done playing around," Elle said as she held out her right hand to fire a deadly bolt of electricity at Larry.

Phoenix turned to face Elle. "HOLD IT!"

Elle's mind temporarily short circuited as she stopped was she was doing. Her hand would fall back into place and the bolts of electricity would disperse.

Sylar and Elle would snap out of it again. They would blink their eyes and stare at Phoenix. For some reason, he commanded them to "hold it." Those words were more than enough to stop Elle and Sylar from killing Larry and Maya respectively.

"So that's the power Arthur was talking about," Sylar said.

"What power?" Phoenix asked.

"He didn't know. He said that he couldn't let you use your ability to ruin his plans," Sylar answered. He was starting to realize was a dangerous threat the power possessed by Phoenix posed.

"Who is Arthur?" Phoenix asked.

"He's my father," Sylar answered. He wanted to make "father" proud. There was no way Sylar could go back without killing Phoenix. "I don't want to disappoint my father… We have to kill you and your friends."

Sylar would face Maya and attempt to use telekinesis again.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix yelled. This time, he would be pointing his right index finger. Pointing the right index finger seemed to be helpful this time.

Sylar could feel himself being violently pushed and thrown into the wall. He hit the wall hard and bounced onto the floor. This time, Sylar was holding himself in pain.

"What was that?" Sylar asked. He was amazed and shocked at the same time. "Such awesome power," he groaned.

Elle gasped and turned to face Sylar. "Gabriel!" Elle cried out. For hurting Sylar, Elle wanted to hurt Phoenix. Phoenix was slightly far away and seemed to now possess telekinesis. Elle turned to face Larry again. She was about to fire a bolt of electricity at Larry.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix yelled out. This time, he would point his right index finger at Elle. Elle's mind short circuited. At the same time, Elle got jolted by electricity. Elle ended up flying back and hitting the wall.

Elle would land on the ground as she curled up in pain. She would breathe hard. "What the hell?!"

Slowly, Elle and Sylar would stand up to their feet. The two of them would look at each other. They would turn to face Phoenix. Their eyes would narrow as they advanced on him.

Phoenix looked at the two of them. He would look at his right index finger. Quickly, Phoenix would aim his index finger at Sylar. However, nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Phoenix asked himself.

Sylar and Elle would cautiously approach.

"Maya, Larry, get out of here now!" Phoenix demanded. Before they could move, Sylar would hold his hand back and shut the door.

"I can't let them leave here alive," Sylar said to Phoenix.

Elle's hands would charge up with electrical currents. She was going to give Phoenix a violent and painful death.

Phoenix pointed his index finger at Elle next. Nothing came out.

"I must thank you for the polar charge you gave me," Elle sarcastically complimented. She and Sylar continued advancing on Phoenix.

"Why isn't it working anymore?" Phoenix asked.

"You do not fully comprehend or understand your powers," Sylar answered. "You never will," he added.

Phoenix slowly backed away from the advancing Sylar and Elle. His back would touch the wall. He was afraid for his life. But, he was more afraid for both Maya and Larry.

"_C'mon… Think Phoenix, think!"_ Phoenix thought to himself. He might as well stall for time. The more time Phoenix can stall for the better.

Sylar and Elle continued moving in on Phoenix.

"Who are you people?" Phoenix asked.

"We're like you, we're special," Sylar answered.

"Special? What do you mean by special?" Phoenix asked. He got Sylar and Elle to stop advancing on him. This would be the best way to buy time to think up a plan to get out of this alive.

"There are people like us across the world that possess powers that normal humans cannot even understand," Sylar said.

"I see," Phoenix replied.

"I've lived with my powers ever since I was a kid," Elle said. "Powers don't come out at the same time. They come out when you're young or when you get older."

"How many people are there?"

"Hundreds of thousands, possibly millions," Sylar answered. "I'm sorry; but, talking is over. I'm going to have to kill you now…"

"I'll have to object," Phoenix fired back.

"Object?" Sylar asked. Now Sylar was having thoughts of doing the complete opposite of what he was going to do. He shook his head a bit.

"Oh no you don't," Elle said as she moved in on Phoenix.

"I object to the two of you killing me," Phoenix said. He was starting to understand his power a bit. However, he was not very sure about what to do really.

"He's objecting," Elle said to Sylar. It was like that their minds were in a thought freeze.

Sylar huffed and continued moving on Phoenix. "There is no objecting," he said to Phoenix.

"I still object," Phoenix replied.

Sylar stopped moving. His mind stopped as he stopped what he was doing. It caused Sylar to pause.

"This isn't a court of law," Elle said.

"So what? I still object," Phoenix said as he faced Elle. There was a tone of seriousness in Phoenix's voice when he was "objecting" to Elle and Sylar killing him.

"Objection overruled," Sylar said.

"Objection!" Phoenix called out. This time, he didn't point his finger. It was enough to cause Elle and Sylar to stop in their tracks.

"Why can't I kill you?" Sylar demanded.

"I objected," Phoenix said. He was shocked that "objecting" had worked. For a moment, he didn't think it was going to work at all. Much to Phoenix's surprise and dismay, it worked.

The effect wore off as Sylar and Elle continued moving on Phoenix.

"You can't-" Sylar said before he was cut off.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix called out at the top of his lungs. He was using his diaphragm this time. This had a more powerful effect.

Sylar and Elle froze.

"We can't do anything!" Elle lashed out.

"He's objecting. Every time he objects, we can't do anything," Sylar added. He was getting frustrated.

Elle and Sylar had to use a lot of will power to snap out of it. They started to advanced.

"It's over," Sylar said.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix called out at the top of his lungs. He would point out his index finger this time. This had the desired effect.

"He's objecting," Sylar said.

Elle nodded as if she was a different person. "Only thing we can do is not kill him?"

Sylar nodded.

"Give me your driver's licenses!" Phoenix demanded as he pointed his index finger. This had no effect.

"No," Sylar said.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled.

The word of "objection" rang through Sylar's mind again. Sylar started to understand that Phoenix Wright's ability was "Objecting to Fate." This was an ability that had a few byproduct abilities. It was indeed a very dangerous power.

Sylar had no choice. He pulled out his wallet and gave Phoenix Wright his driver's license. Phoenix took it and placed it inside his pocket.

"Give me all of your money," Phoenix said.

Sylar was silent. But Elle would speak out. "I'm not giving you any money!"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled as he pointed his index finger at Elle. Elle did the opposite of was she was not going to do. She would pull out a wallet, open it, pull out several twenties, tens, fives, and one dollar bills. Elle would hand the money to Phoenix.

Quickly, Phoenix would pocket the money.

Elle would pull out the loose change of quarters, dimes, nickels, and that one spare penny. She would give the loose change to Phoenix.

Phoenix would take the loose change from Elle. "Give me your car keys," Phoenix said.

"Don't push it," Sylar growled.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled pointing his finger at Sylar.

"Damn you," Sylar growled as he was compelled to give Phoenix the car keys. He could grab the car keys from his pocket and toss them to Wright.

Quickly, Phoenix would move away. He would run in the direction of Maya and Larry. "Let's get out of here," Phoenix impressed. He, Maya, and Larry would quickly leave the room. Phoenix would rush into his office and grab the letter opener on the desk.

As they left the room, Phoenix would lock the door. The three of them would race outside the building. Quickly, Phoenix would lock the door. He needed to do whatever it took to slow down Sylar and Elle.

With the letter opener, Phoenix would see the parked rental car Elle and Sylar used. He would use the letter opener to puncture the tires. Afterwards, the three of them would rush into Phoenix's car.

Phoenix would turn the ignition and start the car. He wasn't going to hesitate. Quickly, Phoenix would pull out of the parking lot and get onto the main road. As soon as the trio left, Sylar and Elle snapped out of it.

"Where to?" Phoenix asked.

"You need to get medical help," Maya said. Phoenix nodded.

"Damn it!" Sylar fumed. He felt angered and humiliated. They had no money. On top of that, Phoenix had Sylar's driver's license.

"What the hell just happened to us?!" Elle asked. She was really pissed off.

**Miles Edgeworth**

**JFK Airport Terminal – New York, New York**

Miles Edgeworth did a spit take. He quickly spat out his sip of the finest tea while reading through the comic. For a moment, Edgeworth was starting to believe that this was all a sham. He had read through every moment of what had just happened.

"This is one of the most ridiculous things I have ever read," Edgeworth said.

Edgeworth would look at his watch. The next flight towards Los Angeles was about to leave. He would turn the next page and see that Wright is getting medical help.


End file.
